the monster's keepsake
by thefudge is grumpy
Summary: AU. Takes place during 6x21. Kai shows his true allegiance (spooning included).


_(originally posted on tumblr.)_

* * *

 **the monster's keepsake**

Stupid, heart-shaped face. He could draw it in his sleep. But it was much better to see it glow by firelight. His lips were inches from her forehead. He didn't kiss the skin. But he held his mouth there and breathed softly. She stirred, and her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks. He reached out ever so slowly and touched them with his thumb. Breakable little gestures.

He wanted to see his reflection in the forest of her eyes. He, the only black dot in a sea of jade. But that would have to wait. He was hungry. Others had fed on him for too long.

He went round the side of the bed and sat down on the edge. He could already feel the warmth of her body. He rubbed his face, his thick stubble and his burning lips. Lily and her friends would require his presence soon. He had precious moments.

He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping girl, the girl with magic in her veins and love in her heart. One he could acquire so easily. The other…

He removed his coat and let it hang on the bedpost. Then, gently, like a ghost settling over a soul, he bent forward and lay down next to her.

The space was small. There was little room to stretch or move. She was assaulting all his senses, just by being there. But he could cut this tryst short by reaching out and touching her bare arm. Siphon the magic, get up and leave. Come back only as a foreboding.

He raised his hand, famished fingers spread out ardently above her flesh…and then she stirred.

She stirred and moved her body closer to his, by accident. Eyes still closed, she pressed her back into his chest and wriggled her thighs until one of her feet was entwined with the sheet and… his leg.

Bonnie sighed a little sigh of pleasure.

Kai sucked in a breath. They were spooning.

Her body had drifted into the hollow of his body and he was trapped. The blood and magic rushed into his ears. He shuddered, but stayed completely still.

He was almost afraid to move, afraid he'd break the spell.

Lily Salvatore would certainly _not_ approve if she saw him, powerful leader of the Gemini Coven, cuddling with the Bennett witch.

The rippers would suspect him. _Aren't you a monster too?_

He was. But he was a monster with a keepsake. She was his little souvenir.

And it changed absolutely nothing. He would still kill and maul and mutilate, even if this little green-eyed relic was wrapped around his throat.

Bonnie moaned a little, her hand reaching out blindly for the blanket. Kai clasped her fingers together and gently lowered her fist on the bed.

"Shh, shh…" he whispered softly in her hair. He drew the covers over both of them. And the world was suspended. His plan, Lily, the rippers…

There was just warmth, silence and Bonnie.

He closed his eyes and buried his nose in her nape. And inhaled the aroma of her shampoo. Cinnamon. Comforting trifles.

He could feel the tendrils of her magic reaching out towards him, the only black dot in a sea of jade.

He raised his knuckles and let them rasp across her bare shoulder, barely a touch. Little whorls of magic coiled around his fingers. But he didn't want to think about the siphoning. He kept running the back of his fingers up and down her arm, enjoying the way her skin tingled.

Bonnie jerked and mumbled something in her sleep. His touch was tickling her. She twisted her head towards him. Still asleep, still dead to the world, she seemed to be looking at him through her eyelids.

Kai frowned. His thumb smudged a shadow on her cheek. "I won't let them do anything to you."

Her eyelashes fluttered.

The monster's keepsake was wrapped around his throat and no one was going to break it.

He pulled off the covers, gently disentangled himself. Made sure there was no trace of him next to her.

He took his coat and left for war.

* * *

Bonnie felt a warm trail down the length of her arm. There was an emptiness around her, as if a vital space had been deserted. She blinked and opened her eyes. She thought she saw a woman.

"Elena?"

But the figure was no friend. No, this one had malicious intent.

* * *

Kai gripped his phone.

"The Bennett blood is safe and sound in a vial with your name on it," he spat with faux-cheer.

A pause. He heard Lily's reply.

"…is that really wise? You might need her in the future."

He swallowed thickly. And ground his teeth.

" _Fine_. I'll get rid of them both. But don't blame me if I'm late to the big event."

He snapped his phone shut.

The blond boy's pulse was faint, but beating steadily. Bonnie was breathing, but he needed to stop the bleeding.

There was no time. The wedding had already started.

He rummaged through the cellars, like a little boy looking for treasure. He came back with scotch tape.

 _Pathetic._

He knelt down next to her, cradled her neck in his lap and wrapped the tape around her bleeding wrist.

For the first time in his unsubstantial life, he wished he could give back some of the magic he had funneled. He healed the marks on her throat. Anything else might incur the enemy's wrath.

Kai cast a glance at Matt Donovan, peacefully slumbering in front of the cell.

"He'll help you, Bon. You'll be back on your feet in no time."

He looked down at the sleeping girl, always sleeping. Never fully awake for him.

"I won't let them do anything to you. I'll kill them first."

He bent down and kissed the top of her head. He rested his chin there, on the spot his lips had touched.

He would come back for his keepsake. After they were all dead and crushed. He'd come back for her.


End file.
